familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Cowan (1768-1832)
__TOC__''' Disambiguation For a list of articles concerning someone named "John Cowan" see John Cowan Disambiguation. OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse 1: Entry<---> Margaret Weir (1778-1813) Cmnt<---> Morton, 1973 Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 10 May 1796 Cmnt<---> Morton, 1973 Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Rockbridge Co, VA Cmnt<---> Morton, 1973 Datum<---> Spouse 2: Entry<---> Anna Maxwell (1781-?) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 30 Dec 181 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Jefferson Co, IN Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry This John Cowan is thought to be related to the Cowans of Franklin Co, TN, but how he ties in is not clear. The fact that he is said to have moved from TN to VA, and then to Indiana, seems odd, but also seems to be supported by at least one of the census records for his son, John Maxwell Cowan, who indicates his father was born in TN. (That's technically not likely, with a DOB of 1768, but it could indicate that he was remembered as having come from TN to Virginia, before moving on to Indiana.) Fleming, 1971 identifies his parents as Major John Cowan = Mary Walker. This can not be confirmed, and seems unlikely. Some have linked him to Samuel Cowan = Ann Houston. (see Notes). They did indeed have a son John Cowan (c1763-?) born about this time, but he seems to be ay candidate. The reason he is an unlikely candidate is that he seems to have come of age in about 1781-1783 per Russel County records. If he were indeed born in 1768, he'd have been 13 when he came of age. John Cowan whose wife was Margaret Weir, married her in Rockbridge county in 1796 Morton, 1973; the last confirmed indication of John son of Samuel is a Russell County, VA court record that places him in Knox county in 1793. Its certainly possible that he moved from Knox County to Rockbridge to marry Margaret Weir. Some believe that John Cowan son of Samuel and Ann was in fact born in Rockbridge County. This implies that Ann maried Samuel prior to her parents move to North Carolina c1756. Her parents were married in 1734 White, 1902. If she were one of the eldest children, a c1756 DOM would be possible. We know that Ann's son John was probably a minor when his father died in 1776, and was the eldest son, and probably the only surviving child as at one point he is designated "heir at law" when he inherited his fathers estate. While not impossible, its hard to see how Ann and Samuel could have been married prior to her parents move to NC c1756, and yet have an eldest son born 12 years later in 1768. Perhaps they simply had ill luck with children, and earlier children died, or are otherwise not known to us. Still, it seems likey that their son John was born in NC, not Rockbridge Co, VA. The John Cowan (1768-1832) would not seem to be their son, but perhaps can not be ruled out either. ChildList Family History Alternative Interpretation Records References Links Notes Contributors Category:Created Using Research Template Category:Non-SMW people articles